David Johnson
David Johnson '''(sometimes called '''Daniel Johnson) is an evolved human. He currently lives in New York, in a small house with his sister. David has an ability which allows him to transform himself into technology as well as to control technology. David is often referred to as Daniel, being that he usually gives people this alias when he first meets people. This is due to him not trusting people, as many unfortunate events have happened to him in the past. History David, born on the 17th March, had a fairly average childhood. At the age of seventeen David discovered that he was different than others, since he discovered his ability. He learned that he could control machines and transform himself into any technology. At first scared, he learned to use this ability and eventually developed a large amount of skill with it. About 6 months after the discovery of his abilities, David's house was raided by the goverment. His father was killed protecting him, and he also believed his mother had died too. This led to David wanting to take revenge upon the goverment and eventually he began hating the world and generally not caring about others. He later discovered a video which showed him that his mother, whom he'd believed had been killed by the agents, had been taken in alive. She'd been pregnant at the time, but had died in labour. He took revenge on the government and started to kill agents and destroy government buildings. After David's phase of being somewhat of a villain, he began to settle down and even began working. He found his sister who is able to time travel, who then came back from the future to look after her younger baby self as she knew that David wasn't ready yet. David accepted this. David then began his relationship with Adam, who was his first boyfriend. He continued his relationship with Adam, but had an affair and slept with Adam's sister, Liz Jones. She began to develop feelings for David and eventually fell in love with him even though he was in love with Adam. Adam ended up forgiving David for this under the influence of Liz's force of will, but when David later admitted to kissing another girl, their relationship ended because of lack of trust. Later, David discovered that he was the father of Shiv, concieved from the affair with Liz. He then began getting more involved with his daughter and moved into an apartment the level below her and Liz, so that he was closer to her. A few months after David started to get involved with the carnival and was approached by them, having being given a compass from them. When he visited the carnival he decided it wasn't the place for him and joined the new company in order to start a new life, helping people and to provide for his daughter. Once working there, the carnival began to show some disturbances. David visisted there once he heard that his sister was abducted by them, but later found out that she decided to join the carnival. After a few weeks the company decided to raid the carnival since they were planning to destroy New York, they succeeded in stopping them. David was there when the existence of abilities was revealed to the world, and has been trying to cope with the idea. Months later, David tried searching for any family he had left. All of his aunts and uncles had been killed, except one. His father's sister, Raven Hester Johnson, was shown to still be alive and imprisoned in PPFTD (Phoenix's Prison For The Dangerous). The information showed that she also had a son, Edward Timothy White. David and his sister decided to visit Raven, in order to gather information about their family. When visiting, they discovered that their aunt was a dark, dangerous, sadistic, deranged woman. David began asking questions that made her remember the past and unknowingly she projected the emotions she had felt at the time over to Shaleigh, causing her to teleport to those moments in time. Raven does not know that she possesses an ability and was shocked to see Shaleigh teleport - but not too shocked. When Shaleigh retured she revealed that she saw Raven's past, seeing her drown her younger brother in the pool and also witness her brutally rape and kill a young teenage boy. After his sister attacked their aunt, Shaleigh teleported them home. They returned to visit her again, and she boasted that she'd effectively killed the family by reporting their whereabouts to the government. Evolved Human Abilities David is an evolved human who possesses a special gift. He discovered his ability at the age of seventeen, when part of his body mimicked a machine. His ability allows him to talk to machines, control them and mimic them. This is called technoforming. David has used this ability well and developed it greatly so that he no longer has to touch a machine in order to control it. David has progressed so that he is able to tell machines what to do, mentally, and can instantly transform his body into any machine. He can turn into any machinery or alter his biological structure to become different pieces of technology, enabling David to even turn his body into a piece of machinery that is far more advanced than current technology in the present. When using this, he has shown to be able to produce various amounts of energy from himself and turn his body into a weapon. Family David's mother and father both died when the goverment were hunting for him. Unknown previously to David, his father too had an ability and used it to help to protect him. His father used his ability to repel the agents from him in order to buy David time to escape. His mother was attacked in the incident and believed dead but she was taken captive while pregnant, and eventually died in labour. David thus has a sister named Shaleigh, who appears to have an ability also. David also has one daughter. Alan Johnson Mr. Johnson sacrificed himself to save his son. Not much is known about him or his history but he seemed to be a loving father and cared for the family. It is not known where he worked but is known that he was a hard-working family man. Mr. Johnson was a large man, with light skin. He had short brown hair and a round body and face. Special Abilities: Seismic Burst David's father had the ability to emit bursts of seismic energy from his body. He had used this ability to buy time for his son to escape. This was the only time he displayed the ability, and David wasn't aware that his father possessed this ability or was even an evolved human, like himself, before then. The ability let Alan shoot out the bursts, which repelled anything away from him. It is not known how strong the ability was, but it seemed to push out a strong kinetic blast which sent his victims flying away.The ability seemed to work quickly and worked when he was facing the direction in which he wished to release the seismic burst. Mrs. Johnson Mrs. Johnson was the mother of David. She too sacrificed herself in order to save her son and at the time she was pregnant, though David didn't know this. David thought that she was dead when he left, but she survived and died in childbirth, giving birth to a daughter named Shaleigh. Mrs. Johnson didn't possess any special ability even though both of her children do. Special Abilities- None Known She didn't seem to possess any special abilities, although her son, daughter and granddaughter do. It has not been shown if she had an unrevealed ability, had a latent ability or had no ability at all. However Mrs. Johnson managed to survive the attack from the agents without no special abilities and was shot in the leg. It was told that she lost a lot of blood and therefore presumed dead, but she managed to stay alive until she gave birth. It is not know if she had an ability that allowed her to stay alive, or if this had been due to other reasons. Shaleigh Johnson Shaleigh is David's little sister. He saved her when she was one year old, when he learned that she existed and that he actually had a sister. Shaleigh was born in an unknown hospital and her mother died at birth. Not much is known about her but she lived with an adoptive family for a year, and then was taken by David. Her future self came to take her younger baby self, saying that David wasn't capable and was not ready to look after her yet, so she decided to do it herself. It is described that Shaleigh looks like her mother, except she has her father's round face. Special Abilities- Time Travelling The young girl has the ability to travel through time. She is able to travel through time with a thought, managing to appear anywhere throughout time. When she travels through time her body seems to disappear and fade away slowly, and she appears at her next location in a flash. It looks like that she is fading out of existence when in fact she is fading through the time vortex, which she is able to go through without behind harmed and end up in her desired location and time. Although young, it seems that Shaleigh has great contro over this ability and can appear at any chosen location, successfully. It is not known when she manifested her ability. Siobham Jones Siobham, often called Shiv, is David's illegitimate daughter with Liz Jones, the result of a one night stand. At first David didn't even know that he was Shiv's father, until Liz's brother Adam informed him. He then began playing a part in her life, and moved to live in the same apartment building as Liz and Shiv in order to be closer to them. She too, like her parents, is an evolved human. Special Abilities - Empathic Reality Manipulation Shiv has the ability to manipulate reality when this is closely tied to her emotions. She manifested this on her first birthday. It has been shown that she has used the ability to change the weather, make a cat exist, make the television switch itself on and make it possible for her friend Aito to be rescued. It is a powerful and strong gift that she seems to be in control of. Like her mother, her abilities is tied into her emotions. Raven Hester Johnson Raven is David's paternal aunt and is serving a life sentence in PPFTD (Phoenix's Prison For The Dangerous) for murder. When she was young she drowned her young brother, and later on in life (about twenty years later) she raped and killed a teenage boy. It is known that Raven has a son (David's cousin), named Timothy White. Raven also is an evolved human although she does not know it. Interestingly Raven's name is the name of a bird which symbolises death and darkness. Her middle name means 'star'. Her first name and middle name therefore translates to "death star" or "dark star", which reflects on her character. Special Abilities ''-'' Emotion Projection Raven possesses the ability to project emotions and invoke those emotions in people. Raven can cause people to feel different emotions and sensations and has shown that she can make people feel as she does. Raven has used this ability to make others feel cold and sad around her, as well as to become physically sick and to repel others from her. Physical Appearance David is a tall man with a toned muscular body. He is described as having smooth light brown skin and jet black hair. David has a dimple on his left cheek which only appears when he smiles or grins. Like his mother, he has chocolate brown eyes which he shares with his sister. David stands at about 6'2" and is one of the tallest in his family. He gets his skin tone from his mother and his dark hair from his father. His appearance can often change due to the use of his ability, enabling him to look like any machine or part of a machine. He has also been shown to physically alter parts of his body which mimics different machinery. However it is unknown if David can keep any physical changes made to himself without consciously using his ability. Etymology David in Hebrew means "friend", and this could refer to how David is a friendly person. David often calls himself Daniel and the meaning of Daniel however means "God judges" in Hebrew. This is interesting as it could represent how God may have judged David's actions when he was being a villain, and how he has since changed. His surname means "son of John", and is derived from the first name John which means "God is gracious". Category:Characters